When the Winchesters meet Constantine
by Elverine
Summary: The two Winchester boys have met other hunters before, but they never expected to meet the exorcist, John Constantine. Though they literally are doing the same thing, making them coping with one another is after all not an easy job…set in season 4
1. Chapter 1

**When the Winchesters meet Constantine**

**I know what I'm writing is risky because I may possibly ruin both the wonderful stories…...basically I'm trying to combine Supernatural and Constantine, which will lead to a lot of obstacles and details I may not be able to handle. Anyway I will do my best, but if you don't like it, please just tell me and I will stop working on this or simply just change the writing direction immediately. I really need your advice, thanks a lot.**

"FBI, sir, I'm Clark Hayden and this is George Shawn. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

Once again, the Winchester brothers were in a local hospital, both dressed in formal suits to make themselves look like agents from FBI. They of course, were here to investigate any possibilities that were connected to supernatural phenomena. Dean showed his fake badge to a man lying on the bed. The man who was just attacked by a certain kind of creature was in his early thirties; bandages on his head and shoulders couldn't cover the muscular body underneath. When he saw Dean coming in, the concerned look on his face was notable.

"Wha—what's going on here?"

"Easy, sir, we just want to make sure a few things. It' Mr…Raven, right?" Sam skimmed through the case history in his hand: Leonard Raven, Male, Age 35, Unmarried, Occupation as computer programmer. "Can you describe the details when you were being attacked?"

Raven frowned in confusion. "I don't understand, I've already talked to the police—"

"We need to confirm if the words you give us correspond to the record, and we need more details." Dean interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

_What the hell, Dean? If his words correspond to the record?_ Sam thought inwardly, for they didn't bring anything that looked like official record. Fortunately, Raven questioned no more and helped himself to a sitting position.

"Okay… like what I told the police, I was on my way home after work. I took the same road as I usually do, and when I walked pass the park…I wasn't paying attention at what was happening around me and…it just hit me."

Dean waited for him to continue, and after a while he realized that Raven had just finished speaking. "Is that it?"

Probably noticing his brother's impoliteness, Sam quickly cleared his throat and tool over. "So um…anything weird before the attack? Anything unusual or…?"

Raven shook his head. "No, it just hit me."

"It?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

Raven shrugged, which obviously was a bad choice as he winced at the pain from his shoulders. "The doctor said my wounds are caused by claws or something sharp so, I take it was an animal that attacked me."

Sam pretended to be noting down the words while he was actually trying to figure out what happened exactly. "You don't remember anything like—the animal's figure, its sound or the, atmosphere at the time?"

"Well, it was dark…I don't quite remember…and what atmosphere?" The expression on his face was so ignorant that anyone could tell he wasn't lying.

Dean and Sam looked at each other helplessly.

"I think this is for today, then, Mr Raven. Thank you for your co-operation." Dean picked up his stuff and nodded to Raven before leaving. He was a bit upset; they seldom got the result as nothing after the examination, yet obviously, exception had to be made sometimes.

"I can't believe it, how can he not remember anything?" Dean complained while stepping into the lift. "We have to depend on the official remarks and work on our own this time."

Sam sighed. "What d'you think it was, anyway? Werewolves? He mentioned the plaws—"

Sam held his tongue at once when Dean nudged him, and that was the time when he found a slim man in black coat was with them in the lift.

"Hey there," Sam changed the subject awkwardly, hoping the man wasn't listening to the conversation between Dean and him. "You going down too?"

That was the most stupid question ever since they were in the same ride; Dean almost choked up laughing.

Unexpectedly, the man's gaze fixed on them like a scanning machine, and with a little frown, he said, "Not if I can help it,"

The Winchesters froze in surprise at his response. "What do you mean not if-whoa dude," Dean cut himself off as he saw what the man was holding. "Seriously, you smoke in the hospital?"

The man snorted, ignoring Dean's question. "It's not a werewolf, by the way."

Panic rose inside Dean; no one had ever talked to him like he knew what they were doing. "How do you know?" Dean asked defensively.

The man waved him off, and pushed himself from the wall. "Just mind the half demons."

The man stepped out of the lift without looking back while Dean was yelling, "Hey, who the hell are you?"

Leaving the Winchesters behind, the man kept walking and chuckled bitterly. "The hell, man…you don't know how that feels."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a long time since I last worked for the story. To those who are being my very few readers, thank you, for your patience and tolerance. I still think I'm far from those excellent fanfic writers, so again, if you have any comments and idea, please just let me now.**

**By the way, does anyone know the name of the hospital that Constantine went to?**

**And oh, happy New Year, guys!**

Chapter Two

Bobby was making sandwich for lunch when his cellphone rang.

"Yup?" He picked up the phone and took a sip of his coffee.

"Bobby, d'you know any hunter around this area?" It was Dean; he was more like demanding for answer than questioning.

"Easy, boy, what's going on and where are you?" Bobby knew Dean wouldn't be so mad if something wasn't wrong. Dean sighed on the other end; Bobby could almost see the fidgety expression on his face.

"Sam and I were investigating a case in LA, a local hospital," Dean began, "A man was attacked, and we were talking about what our target was this time. A man obviously overheard our conversation, but he didn't act like taking us as nuts but more like—like he knew what we were doing and he even told us that we should be careful with—what, half demons?"

_Half demons_, Bobby sighed inwardly. He did remember hearing other hunters talking about people who dealt with half breeds, but that at least a year ago and he wasn't even sure. "What did the man look like, Dean?" Bobby was sure he wouldn't be glad if he got the person right, though.

"A slim guy in black coat," Dean described, "I don't quite remember his face…but hell he was smoking in the hospital!"

_There it is, smoking in the hospital._ Bobby now remembered what the other hunters said about that guy: the only man who dared to smoke in the hospital without hesitating and feeling guilty. Indeed the man knew loads about half breeds, only he was not a hunter…

"I think I've heard of that guy," Bobby admitted, who now was no longer in the mood of having sandwich; he never expected this kind of thing would actually happen. "He's John Constantine."

"A hunter?"

"Not exactly," Bobby closed his eyes, the last thing he wished to do was explain who Constantine was. "He's known as…an exorcist."

Dean paused for seconds, and then tried his best to speak in a calm voice. "An exorcist, eh? How do you know him?"

"Look, I don't really _know_ him, just sort of heard of him before. It's just…I don't know, the way he works is different from ours…you won't go to him, will you?"

Dean didn't answer. Instead of making promise, he'd rather keep on questioning. "What's the half demons, then?"

It was the second time that Bobby hoped he didn't have to answer the question, _why did I even pick the phone up?_

"I don't know, Dean, I really don't."

The rain in the night was frustrating, especially for the one who had terminal disease.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Constantine was holding his lighter firmly, ignoring his young fellow, Chas Kramer shouting at him back in the car. He didn't care much about walking in the rain alone with nothing but only the black coat he'd been wearing for a long time; he had got too many things to worry about, and the rain became less important naturally. He was just being informed that he had lung cancer, for he smoked thirty cigarettes a day since he was fifteen. Knowing a fearless exorcist who even had experienced the life in hell was going to be killed by cigarettes sure upset him, but what bothered him more were the men he saw in the hospital. He had been aware of the two people ever since they entered the hospital and introduced themselves as federal agents. Constantine knew FBI wouldn't spend their precious time visiting the local hospital all in sudden, let alone investigating a normal animal attack case—indeed, demons got involved in this case—the truth was that the half breeds lured the mortals easily and made them lose their mind. What happened to that Raven guy was only a normal animal attack which the victim happened to be the one who lost his judgment because of the demon affect. Though the so-called FBI men had got the wrong target, why were they looking for the signs of paranormal creatures?

He randomly passed through a gas station and squinted at the advert board—"Your time is running our—to buy a new Chevy."

"Hmm," a snort was all he gave for response; those words on the board seemed particularly sarcastic to him at the moment.

Constantine rummaged the cough mixture in his pocket as a light cough began. It soon turned into awful hacking coughs and made him sink to his knees. He panted for air, but the continual cough did not give him a break to fill his lungs with enough oxygen; as if it hadn't tricked him enough, a black Impala suddenly appeared in front of him and caught his attention.

"You've gotta be joking," he muttered, surprised and confused.

The doors swung open, leading the two men he saw in the afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to confess myself that I don't quite remember what happened in season 4, so the story is gonna based on Constantine, which will be easier at the same time. Also I'm still considering whether to put Angela and Ruby in or not…what do you think? Right now I'm supposedly to be preparing for the coming exam but, I just want to keep on writing…with textbooks beside the computer…this sure bothers me more. :p**

**Anyway, though very few people are reading my story, I still hope you can give me some advice and point out any mistake, thank you. **

**And thanks for providing the name of hospital.**

Chapter Three

Dean pulled the Impala over near the gas station as he saw a man kneeling on the pavement. He immediately recognized him as the man he met in Ravenscar Hospital today. He was quite surprised that they actually made it to find this guy, for they only got little news about him from a detector.

"You sure that's him?" Sam asked as he slid out of the car.

Dean shrugged. "Let's just say he's not trying to hide himself from the world and we're lucky enough that he's got record back there."

Sam followed Dean's steps to the pavement and stood before the man.

"Mr. Constantine?"

Constantine lifted his head up to look at the two men and sighed. He wasn't sure how he felt at the moment—lucky him that he didn't have to spend extra time looking for the boys to figure out what they were doing or he was just so pathetic that he had to deal with this whole new challenge before he died.

"I guess there's no necessity to tell you —"

"I know who you are," Constantine cut him off, which made Dean give him a surprised look, "Sort of," he added, and helped himself up from the ground. "Hunter."

Dean raised his eyebrows, trying make a _so I've expected_ look. "Looks like we've already known each other, man."

Sam, on the other hand, didn't appreciate rain even though he had experienced worse, he just wanted to get the conversation over as quickly as possible, or at least they could move to somewhere else—somewhere drier and warmer.

"So um, what were you doing in the hospital?" Sam asked. He had to focus on his words so he wouldn't be disturbed by the rain which was getting heavier.

"What were you doing, then?" Constantine questioned back; he swallowed hard to force the urge to cough again, but the ache in his chest didn't fade away. The only solution he had got was having another cigarette.

"Since you've already known the truth, there's no need to lie." Dean began, "My brother and I—oh, it's Dean and Sam by the way, we were investigating the unusual attack events that could be related to paranormal signs—"

"Told you it wasn't a werewolf," Constantine pointed out again.

"So we've found, and that dump Raven guy's excellent memory was really helping. So, are you gonna explain what the half breeds crap are to me?"

Constantine didn't answer; he was working on lighting up his cigarette in the rain.

Sam couldn't stand the rain anymore; he now had the blinked off the raindrops on his eye lashed to make the vision clear. "Guys what's the point of talking in the rain? Maybe we can find a bar or something so we can sit down and have a real talk."

Dean stared at him, but Constantine nodded in agreement. That was the time when Sam found the exorcist wasn't in a good condition.

"Hey you okay there?" Sam wasn't sure if he actually cared about him, but he thought he had to say the words—at least for just being polite.

Constantine gave another nod and shook the raindrops on his face off. "Wanna get to my place or the bar?"

"Your place is just fine," Sam answered quickly while Dean replied "bar," at the same time. He shoot his brother a _let's go check his house_ look, but Dean didn't seem glad to accept it.

"My—" Constantine pointed at the taxi in front of the church and wondered how to introduce Chas. "I got a ride over there, you can park your car nearby and come with me."

Sam couldn't help but chuckled; no way was Dean going to leave without his baby Impala.

"Nah thanks we'll get there on our own, we'll just follow behind you."

"Whatever," Constantine said, who was already leaving without looking back—again.

"Hey, don't you try to trick us and run!" Dean yelled in the back as Constantine crossed the road.

"Why should I?" Constantine replied lazily to himself. He couldn't believe what he had just done—made an appointment with two hunters. Hunters and Exorcists never got along, he knew that, and why was he trying to talk to them, just because he wanted to find out the way they work?

As he got to the car, the surprised and unreasonable excited look on Chas face was obvious to find.

"Hey, boss." Chas wasn't sure what to say as he saw Constantine was all wet; maybe something was bothering him.

"My place, Chas." Constantine told him and leaned his back on the seat. "Got special guests to deal with."

"Special guests?" Chas didn't think he should ask, in fact, it was useless for his boss barely told him a bit about his work, but curiosity took over him.

Constantine though, unexpectedly, didn't end the conversation immediately. "It's complicated."

"They found you?"

"Sort of,"

"Are they seeking for your help?"

"Not exactly,"

"Who are they?"

"Hunters."

"Hunters? What do they hunt?"

Constantine rolled his eyes; why did the kid always have a bunch of questions to ask?

"Kramer."

Chas bit his tongue, telling himself it was the end of the conversation. But he smiled at the thought of Constantine was talking to him.

Constantine rested his head on the pillow and sighed. Maybe it was time to teach the kid some skill, maybe he should let him participate in some spell performance, before it was too late, before he was gone.

**The next chapter will be some familiar scenes from the original film, hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Okay so the reasons I wasn't writing were:**

**I was crazy busy**

**I thought there weren't any people reading it anymore.**

**About a few days ago I found that I got new review (I was quite surprised) and I think, okay, since I finally have some days off.**

**And I have to apologize that I said there would be some familiar scenes from the movie in this chapter, but in the end, no, there isn't. I think I'll put it in the following chapters…so, once again, correct me if there are any kind of mistake—story mistakes(I don't have time to review S4 and the movie), grammar, spelling mistakes(I'm not native English speaker), and do give me some suggestion if you have some idea, thanks.**

In an old apartment, the Winchesters followed Constantine upstairs as they got to his place. The apartment was dark, a bit filthy and not comfortable at all. Sam winced at the peeled-off paint on the wall and wondered how a man could possibly stand such messy surroundings. Dean and Sam were both politely waiting for him to direct them into seats, and yet Constantine only slightly leant against the wall and helped himself a glass of wine, not really caring about the Winchesters.

"So," Dean spoke, eyes scanning through the place. "You've got something to share here?"

Constantine pushed himself from the wall to the dining table and took a small sip of his wine before answering. "Why don't you start first?"

It seemed that the master of the house didn't have any intention to guide them into seats, Dean then pulled out a chair and sat in front Constantine.

"The way we work, well, hard to summarize." Dean began, "Our Dad was a hunter, and he trained us to the same. Now he's gone, we than pick up the family business, hunting—"

"That's not what I'm interested," Constantine interrupted him, with a lit up cigarette in his hand. "What case have you got recently and how do you deal with it?"

_Oh yeah, now we have a lovely demon named Lilith trying to break the seals and set the lord of the hell free, and unfortunately we've got nothing to deal with that. _Dean thought inwardly. He was still wondering how to start when his younger brother spoke for him.

"You know Lucifer, um Satan, right?"

Constantine tried his best not to roll his eyes.

"Well, he's be locked in a cage for a long time—"

Constantine put down the glass. "He what?"

From what he knew, there wasn't _any_ cage that could lock the lord of hell from getting out, and since he was on his way down to hell, the word was that he was the only soul that Satan would come to collect himself. How could he be chained in a cage wherever it was?

"You…don't know that?" Dean smiled for no reason, perhaps he did feel good about knowing better than the exorcist.

"He's not locked in a cage," said Constantine, puffing out some white smoke.

"How can you be so sure?" Dean questioned sharply.

"What makes you think you can lock Satan up?"

That made Dean speechless; he hadn't even thought of it before. Yeah, what if everyone was just fooling him, telling him to stop something that could never be stopped?

"Have you seen him before, then?" Sam asked.

"Who, Lu?"

"Ah, so you guys are that close, huh?" Dean teased; it was actually quite amused to hear someone call the lord of hell _Lu_.

Constantine shook his head, either denying or feeling hopeless. "He'll come to me sooner or later anyway,"

Sam crossed his arms together and examined the man sitting in front of him. He didn't seem like an old man, thirty-five at top, but there was something made him look aged, something wrong and complicated, as if he had been through a hundred people's troubles.

"Why do you mean?" Dean pointed out.

There was a long pause before Constantine responded. He actually hesitated for a while about whether to tell these two guys his story or not. But on the other hand, the Winchester seemed not only harmless but in fact a little ignorance, so with a heavy sigh he gave a short sentenced.

"I'd committed suicide before,"

"You did?"

"Yes," Constantine puffed away at the cigarette, "And I was dead for two minutes."

That got Dean's interest; he raised his eyebrows, amused. "Two minutes?"

Constantine answered impatiently. "Yeah, don't be so surprised,"

"I'm not," Dean said with a smile, "My brother there, he once was dead for about a day," he leant forward to the table. "And you know what, I was dead for about half and year and I climbedout from my own grave—"

"Dean," Sam stepped forward to end the ridiculous silly fight in the I-died-longer-than-you game.

Constantine then now saw the childishness of Winchester, and for that he gave a slight smile. He hadn't given a real smile for a long time; nothing really interested him and won his sense of humor. He wondered how Chas would react when seeing the smile on his face.

They kept the conversation on for about an hour, discussing about how exactly Satan was locked up and where the cage was located (if Satan really was locked up). When it was turning to one a clock in the morning, Sam finally couldn't stay more but want to leave for a sleep. He asked Constantine if there were any motels with acceptable price.

"I don't know, but maybe you can go and find one a block away from here, just near the convenience store," Constantine said. He thought of asking them to stay, but he wasn't that kind of person who would ask people to stay in his house, especially to the strangers he barely knew. But then, his very weak social skills told him to invite them for politeness.

"Though I do have place for you to stay, if you don't mind." he hoped his voice didn't sound that reluctant.

Dean actually contemplated for a moment, but Sam quickly told him, "I do appreciate it, but no I think, you've just met us today and I don't think it's a good idea to bother you anymore tonight…we'll be fine, thanks anyway."

Sam wasn't just considering for Constantine's situation, but also wanting to have a real relaxing sleep. Without Ruby feeding him for a while, he got tired and impatient more easily than usual and he didn't think he would be able to rest in this apartment.

Dean imagined the picture of three grown up men staying in the same room for a nigh and began to think how weird and awkward it would be and finally agreed with his little brother.

As the Winchesters went into the motel room and settled everything down, Sam quickly excused himself out to the convenience store to get some beer. He knew it was the only excuse that Dean wouldn't bother to suspect. Standing at the pavement alone, he carefully took out the vial with demon blood inside and took a small sip of it. The satisfaction then spread through his body and he sighed in comfort. He couldn't help but took another sip, feeling the energy building back in his body and his brain working better and better. When he finally got to restrain himself, there wasn't much demon blood left. He groaned in frustration, wondering how he was going to survive during the days in LA. He didn't know where to find a demon, nor could he ask Ruby to send him some supplies—Dean would find that out anyway. Just as all the thoughts came up, his mobile phone in the pocket gave a ringtone.

"Yeah?" he cleared his throat before picking it up.

"_Yeah_? What do you mean_ yeah_? It's been fifteen minutes since you gone out, what's taking you so long? Isn't the convenience store just couples of meters away from here?"

Sam cursed himself beneath his breath; he'd almost forgotten what he was doing and what he was going to do.

"They don't have any beer left, so I'm fetching it in another store…be back in a few minutes," he finished the phone and broke into trots.

When Sam came back to the room with a bag of stuff with him, he quickly placed a pie on the table, wishing his elder brother would be happy and wouldn't question him any further.

Well, but that just wasn't Dean. He did look pleased when seeing his little brother buying him a pie, but the suspicion rose up as he saw the uneasy look in Sam's eyes.

"You alright?" he started with the simplest question.

"What—yeah sure, why asking?" Sam answered, not sure what to say.

"Nah, just wondering if something's bothering you,"

"No, nothing's wrong,"

"Hmm," Dean didn't say anymore. He took the wrapping of the pie off and took a bite on it. Sam sighed in relief inwardly and began to move to his bed with beer in his hand.

"God," Dean stated while chewing the pie in his mouth, "What kind of pie is it? Disgusting,"

"It's from convenience store, what did you expect?"

Dean shook his head. He forced himself to swallow what was in his mouth and pushed the rest pie away.

"Come one, Dean, finish the drinking and go to bed. We've still got a lot to do," Sam said as he was pulling off his shoes, sighing for the last time as the thought of demon blood shortage hit him once again.

**I haven't been to US so I'm actually not sure if the pies in convenience store are good (I don't even know if you have pies in convenience store)…sorry if any of you love the pies there, I really have no idea how good/bad they are, it was only a thought that Dean may not like pies in convenience store. **


End file.
